


Perspectives

by candlelitcryptid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inner Dialogue, One Shot Collection, Season by Season, Through the seasons, there are no rules in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitcryptid/pseuds/candlelitcryptid
Summary: “Run.”This bloke. Who does he think he is? Showing up in a dark basement, expecting me to just listen.He doesn't look like a creep. Rather nice looking, actually, once you look past the ears.Rose, get your head straight. Plastic shop mannequins are trying to karate chop you.Right, the mannequins.Shit.He grabs her hand. She weighs her options. Option one, almost certain death by freak living dummy accident. Option two, fifty-fifty chance death by regular human murder.Option two.She stops hesitating. She relaxes into his grip, and does as she was told.She runs.*A collection of one shots retelling canon moments, alternating between the Doctor and Rose's perspectives. At least one per episode, probably more if it's especially emotional.





	Perspectives

“Run.”  
_This bloke. Who does he think he is? Showing up in a dark basement, expecting me to just listen._  
He doesn't look like a creep. Rather nice looking, actually, once you look past the ears.  
_Rose, get your head straight. Plastic shop mannequins are trying to karate chop you._  
Right, the mannequins.  
_Shit._  
He grabs her hand. She weighs her options. Option one, almost certain death by freak living dummy accident. Option two, fifty-fifty chance death by regular human murder.  
_Option two._  
She stops hesitating. She relaxes into his grip, and does as she was told.  
She runs.

*

Right. This is real. He’s being held by a bunch of living plastic. This is actually how it ends for him. Over 900 years of time and space, and he’s going to get taken out by a shop dummy.  
It looks like the earth will probably go out with him. All those people, all those lives. He’s always liked humans. So much spirit of exploration and so much error, all lost because he can’t shake off a mannequin. 5 billion years earlier than anticipated.  
And Rose. He’s only known her a day, but he’s grown a little fond of her. Having her around isn’t as awful as he previously thought.  
His hearts break.  
He feels himself starting to wallow.  
_Wallow? I'm someone who wallows now?_  
But then he looks at her, and she’s standing up. Her body stiff, face determined. If she’s scared, she’s hiding it rather well.  
Who’s he kidding. ‘Course she’s scared.  
He sees her run over to the wall, and she starts hitting it with a metal bar.  
“I’ve got no A-levels-” _clank_ \- “no job-” _clank_ \- “no future.”  
She pulls the chain away from the wall, positions it on herself.  
“But I’ll tell you what I have got. Jericho Street junior schools under-sevens gymnastics team. I got the bronze!”  
Next thing he knows, she’s swinging across the platform he’s on, knocks the autons in with her swing. The anti-plastic falls, spilling open.  
And now, suddenly, she’s in his arms. And he feels something swell up inside him- he quickly puts her down.  
_Oh, dear god._  
He knows he’s in for it now. The Nestene Consciousness is boiling away. Earth is saved, she’s by his side.  
It feels _good._  
A little too good. He doesn’t like feeling this good. Human companions are always temporary. It almost always ends in heartbreak.  
_But it’s always worth it. She will be, too._  
Screw it. He knows what he wants.

_*_

_"Did I mention it also travels through time?"_  
He grins wide, nonchalantly strolls into the TARDIS, all the while listening for her footsteps. It's a false confidence. He's nervous underneath it all, really.  
_She won't stay behind. I'm fantastic._  
He smirks, then it fades. He doesn't hear any running. She should be running by now. They _always_ run.  
His ego deflates, he takes a quick breath. Then he hears it, and turns around.  
She sprints in, grin on her face, tongue between her teeth. All pink and yellow and beaming.  
_Shit._  
He beams back.  
"Right, Rose Tyler, you tell me, where d'you wanna go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it gonna be?"  
She widens her eyes, a look of excitement creeping onto her face.  
"Forwards." 


End file.
